Burst Angel: Antonia
by EinsamerWolf328
Summary: Jo and her companions continue the search for Purin, but he himself has embarked on a search. What is he looking for and why is he so desperate to find it?


**Burst Angel: Antonia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Burst Angel.**

Chapter 1

_Purin __put his lit cigarette to his mouth and inhaled deeply, then blew out a big puff of smoke. He looked around the gigantic cavern. He could hear water dripping, critters creeping and the soldiers marching around. That's when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "What do you need, Captain?" he asked in German._

"_Where are we here?" came the hoarse reply. _

"_About 300 meters below the ocean floor. Somewhere in the Indian ocean."_

"_Listen, Purin. The Führer sent us down here to find a safe path to America to start a surprise attack. And you're telling me we went in the wrong direction?"_

"_A different direction. Not the wrong one."_

"_And my men have been suffering from headaches ever since we got down here. I thought this equipment of yours was supposed to protect us from the pressure."_

"_It is. If you didn't have, you would probably be dead. No, you would definitely be dead. The pressure down here is beyond lethal."_

"_I understand that, but..."_

"_But, you obviously don't know how difficult it is to navigate from a cave. You Nazis are all the same. You want results but you don't want to wait for them."_

"_Alright, I get it. I'll leave you to it, then."_

"_Thank you." he said, inhaling a little more of his cigarette. Although he didn't see the point. Anyone with a brain-cell could see that the war was lost. With the allied forces coming from the west and the Russians coming from the east, it was only a matter of time before they lost. They were just to proud to admit it. Admirable, but stupid. But this place would make a good forward operations base. _

Purin looked at the holographic monitors in front of him. _"Master."_ came a hissing voice from behind him. He looked back to see Rika. Her body was built like a centaur, except that instead of having the lower body of a horse, hers was that of a spider. Her upper body was not human either, at least not completely. It was completely covered in black chitin, bony arms ended in hands with long, bony fingers. A lip-less mouth showed off long fangs and the upper half of her face was covered in chitin as well, hiding her eyes. She constantly shifted her head from side to side, the predator observing it's prey.

"Yes, Rika?" came his response as he turned back to the monitors.

"_They've vanished again."_ came the hesitant reply.

Purin sighed. "I expected that. Don't worry, they'll show up soon enough. What about... you know. Did you acquire it, yet?"

"_No, Master. Not yet."_

Purin nodded, then he punched through the panel in front of him, making the monitors disappear. "Find it!" he barked. "Our future depends on this!"

"_I understand, Master."_ With that, she retreated. Through the door and the hallway, every now and then looking out the windows at the gigantic cavern the base was in. The Master had discovered it during the WW2, when he worked for the Third Reich. This base had become their headquarters after the destruction of Tokyo base.

She eventually reached the main hall, where grunts and drones were waiting for orders. _"Listen up, I need you to step up the pace. The Master is becoming impatient. Find Antonia!"_

They nodded and walked off.

Jo slowly awoke as something tickled her nose. She slowly opened her eyes to face fire-red hair. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her lover. She moved one of her hands, which she had placed around Meg's waist, to caress her stomache, which brought out a giggle.

"Jo, that tickles." she said, turning to face Jo, a bright smile on her face. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Meg." Jo said, pecking Meg's nose. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good, good. Although, my back is a little sore. You went a little rough on me last night."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I enjoyed it very much at the time." Meg said, latching her arms around Jo's waist.

"So did I." Jo said smirking.

They were then interrupted by a heavy knocking against the door. "JO! MEG!" John's voice howled through the door. "C'mon, Purin's goons are on the move. Let's go!"

Jo sighed. "Guess we gotta get up."

"Unfortunately." Meg nodded.

They then got up, got dressed and exited the room to continue their chase.

**Alright, here it is. Please, R&R. I'd like to hear your opinion.**


End file.
